


Baby (Part Five)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Baby [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Daddy!Kink, M/F/M relations, Multi, NSFWstrong language, a little dirty talking, heavily detailed smut (like A LOT), poly-amorous relationship., praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern AU. Now that Ivar is moved in, baby has been showing some bratty behavior which gets her exactly what she wanted. With a fun anniversary planned, baby gets quite the scare and needs her Daddies help.
Relationships: Poly relationship - Relationship, m/f/m relations - Relationship
Series: Baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352626
Kudos: 3





	Baby (Part Five)

I paused and waited with my hands clutching my phone, two sets of triple dots appearing on my screen. Daddies must've really like that picture.

Well fcuk baby, look at you! !  
You're a BAD girl..  
I giggled and mussed up my hair, striking another teasing pose in my new black body suit. The death defying v stopped just above my belly button, showing off not only my cleavage in a flattering way, but a little side boob action as well. I angled my hips in the large bathroom mirror, sticking a finger in my mouth to pretend bite as I took a few more and sent the best one off.

You're gonna be in trouble  
BIG TROUBLE.  
Looks like baby is in a mood...again  
When isn't she?  
I snickered at their exchange, watching them shoot texts back and forth. Ragnar and Ivar were both gone to work while I played around with my make up, fixing my hair just so in the mirror, twirling around as I let the music fill my ears, waiting for my mascara to dry.

Since Ivar had officially moved into the house with me and Daddy, things couldn't have been better. I learned quickly that these two were more alike than I thought or themselves. Neither had lived with each other in so long yet they both shot me shocked looks as I pointed out the numerous similarities.

From the way they brushed their teeth in that quick moment of silence, to the way the held their silverware. It was exciting being with them 24/7 now. We woke up together, took showers together, drove around the city. I even noticed Daddy looking extra smiley lately. He could kick back if he wanted to, knowing I was being taken care of if need be.

Such was the case last night. Even though I had gotten them both riled up like I was doing now, Ragnar was so tired when he got home he practically fell into my arms as I greeted him just five minutes before Ivar came tearing through the house.

Ragnar had a big meeting this morning and wanted to catch some much needed rest before his long day. He even ushered me and Ivar into my room for the night, explaining we'd keep him up with our antics.

He knew there would be, considering I did send them a few quick video clips of me in yet another set of lingerie, straddling a pillow on my bed, rolling my hips on it in quite the seductive manner. He kissed my head and warned us to keep it down at least.

That part was difficult of course. The way Ivar worked his mouth and hands on and in my body drove me fucking insane. Sometimes it felt like he was everywhere at once. His hands gliding all over my skin, holding my arms, gripping my legs, grabbing my ass.

Ivar had to cover my mouth on a few hard thrusts as he fucked me. But the sight and feeling of him pumping in and out of me had me so close to screaming.

He kept his grunts and groans to a lower tone, his mouth salivating against my ear. He had to pant at me to be quiet more than once. I whimpered at his salty palm over my open mouth. That was easier said than done by a long shot.

..since you missed out last night, I suppose you can have a taste of baby first  
You suppose huh? I'm the one that got the first taste, boy.

Yeah yeah  
I chose my reply carefully and mischievously. I squealed with delight and hit send without another thought. This should be fun.

Whichever Daddy can find me first wins!  
My two men sent overlapping texts of what I meant, that I was in even bigger trouble now, that I had better answer them or else I'd be sorry. I didn't respond back to them after that. I was sure to get my ass beat. My pussy throbbed at that thought. 

....

That evening, clad only in my bodysuit from the day, I hid behind the curtains in the living room. I heard a brief screech of tires and then the slamming of two car doors. My heart pounded like crazy as I heard them talking just outside as one shoved the keys in the door and the two men hurried inside.

"Baby!" Ivar called out, I could hear him dropping his keys in the bowl next to the door, kicking off his shoes as he slammed the door quickly. "You better get your cute ass out here, now. I mean it!"

"Listen to Daddies, baby," Ragnar joined in, dropping his things as I covered my mouth with both hands, trying my best to not so much as breathe too heavily. "Baby! Come on out now, be a good girl."

"If you come out now you'll only get ten spanks from each of us," Ivars voice trailed from the next room, I bit my lips hard as I stole a peek. They were none the wiser of my sneaky position. "You've already been a bad baby, do you want to make it worse?"

I let a whimper and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping they hadn't heard me. Just as I opened them though the thick curtain was yanked away as I shrieked.

"Found you." Daddy beamed down at me, in his crisp suit shirt, his tie already loose around his neck, the navy fabric swaying with the forced breeze.

"Hi Daddy." I blushed as Ivar appeared at my side, pulling me out from my not so smart hiding spot. He shook his head with a playful grin, cupping my face and giving me a quick but heartfelt kiss.

"Bad baby," Ivar rubbed his nose against mine affectionately, breathing in my perfume as I did the same. He always smelled so good, no matter what. "Being a little brat, teasing your Daddies all day," he tsked me and let me go so I could greet Ragnar with a hug and kiss of my own. "That's bad girl behavior and you know what bad girls get, don't you?"

I bit my lip and looked up at Ragnar with a nod, "Mmhmm." I turned my head as Ivar moved up next to us, fingering over my exposed side in the suit. "Bad girls get spanked until they learn."

"Very good, baby." Daddy pulled me back, holding me out at arms length as the two of them eyed my attire, or lack of. They bit their lips at the same time and in the same way that had a heat rush between my thighs. I wanted them so badly, I always did but right now, seeing the lust littered all over their handsome faces made me melt in place.

"Fuck you wear that thing well." Ivar couldn't help but touch the crushed velvet again, groaning when I whimpered at his touch.

"Are you going to be good for your Daddies and take your punishment like a big girl?" Daddy asked, he cupped my face, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip, dragging it down a little.

Both of them grunted when I caught Daddy's thumb between my teeth, sucking it into my mouth and again I nodded with a muffled, "Mmhmmm."

....

I laid on my stomach across both of their laps, Daddies sitting next to each other on our now full-time shared bed. My head hung over Ragnars leg, my hair dangling in front of my face as they both gave me instructions.

I was to count after each blow, if I didn't, the Daddy doing the spanking would have to start over. I whined at that when they laid me down over them.

Daddy was a little too happy to let Ivar go first, gripping my hips when I tried to move them to get as comfortable as I could. Ivar gave the back of my leg a squeeze before announcing he was going to start and to get ready.

The first crack of his hand on my ass rang out so loudly I wasn't the only one to gasp. Daddy held onto my back, pressing me down firmly. I raised my hips a little higher for the next blow which got me two more spanks and thankfully I remembered to count out loud.

This was by far my favorite of all my punishments, the handcuffs that restricted my hands so I couldn't touch were the worst, not to mention the times they'd edge me and make me watch them fist their own cocks was unbearable.

Four had me shouting out the number while Daddy started to stroke my back while Ivar palmed my reddening cheek. Five made my thighs squeeze together, which felt so satisfying to quell the ache in my pussy. It throbbed with need and the desperation for touch but I wasn't going to get any of that just yet. Six through eight had me hiccuping out the numbers, nine was a hard one and I still had one more from Daddy and a whole other round from my other Daddy.

I cried out ten, tears prickled my eyes and my mouth hung open as I panted, catching my breath. Ivar leaned over my sore skin, smoothing over his hand prints before I felt him plant a few kisses on me. He helped me slide off his lap, I stood on wobbly legs as I looked at him and smiled through the pulsating smacks.

"T-thank you Daddy." I choked out with a sniffle while Ivar smiled up at me, his face a beautiful blushing pink. He ran his hands up the outsides of my thighs, he called me his good girl before giving my hip a quick pinch, turning me around so I could lay across my Daddies the other way.

While I repeated the number of spanks Daddy was giving me, Ivar was sweet enough to rub my back and shoulders, calming my cries slightly. It really worked when his fingers dug into my hair, massaging my scalp.

"E-eight.." I sputtered, drool was leaking down my chin by now, there was no point in me trying to keep it in.

"Good girl, baby," Daddy praised, scratching his nails down my cheeks and then onto the back of my legs, making me squeal with pain and pleasure. "Good fucking girl."

"Mmm, very good baby. Almost done, just a little longer ok?" Ivar hummed, rubbing over my shoulder. "You're taking your punishment so well, baby. What a good girl you are."

I keened and fidgeted in their laps, my thighs rubbed together so much when Daddy pulled them apart I could feel my slick hit the cool air of the room. I gasped at the sudden feeling and wiggled around even more.

"Oh baby!" Daddy growled and abandoned nine and ten to feel my wet thighs for a second. He grunted and I felt him nudge Ivar, I squirmed when Ivar added his fingers to my soaked heat. Daddy Ivar made the most delicious sound at the back of his throat I couldn't help but moan in buck in their holds.

"Fuck," Ivar tugged up the back of my bodysuit, making the material tight against me, I yelped at the sharp pull up he gave it. "Hurry up, baby needs us. Give baby her last two and let's reward her."

"Easy, Ivar," Daddy playfully scolded him with a chuckle and he set my legs back in place after giving them a quick shake. "Baby can take her punishments very well. She's been so good and so patient, she'll get a reward, don't worry."

Ivar huffed and let Daddy finish my punishment. Once ten sobbed out from my mouth once more, Daddy wrapped me up in his arms, hugging me tightly. Ragnar kissed my temple when I thanked him for my spankings. I couldn't feel my ass at that point, my legs felt numb and sticky. I perked up amidst his rocking watching Ivar stand up.

He grabbed a fistful of the back of his shirt and yanked it over his head, I licked my lips at the sight of his muscles shifting, he arched his back before facing me with a wide smile.

He stepped over to us, gathering me up in his arms in his own embrace as Ragnar pulled off his tie and shrugged off his suit jacket, hastily fumbling with the small buttons with his thick fingers.

"You did so good baby," Ivar cooed and kissed my face, nuzzling his cheek against my own, "How do you feel?"

"I-I'm ok, Daddy. A little sore." I admitted as he let out a breathy chuckle. He smoothed back my hair and soon Ragnar was up next to us, the two much taller men closed in on me, rubbing on my skin, on the bodysuit.

Ivar sung my pet name like a verse before his lips found mine in a slow building kiss that had my heart pumping harshly as I soon felt Ragnars beard scratch at my bare shoulder before he too kissed my skin. I whimpered at the feeling of the two of them attacking me with their mouths at the same time.

I grabbed at Ivars arms for balance while Ragnar decided that the crushed velvet piece had to go, tugging on the flimsy fabric. I moved my arms so he could pull it down, exposing my top half to the air and to them. The coolness of the room stunned me as I gasped into Ivars hot mouth, he growled against my lips, his hands going to help Ragnars as they both shed me of all clothing.

Ivar licked his lips with a gentle hum as he pulled his face away, he mumbled something I couldn't hear and then he was kneeling, his hands holding on to the back of my legs, looking up at me through his dark lashes as Ragnar wrapped his arms around my middle.

My thighs twitched as he parted them, digging his fingers into the skin there before leaning forward to rub his jaw against my leg. He made a noise of approval before he dragged his wet lips up to kiss my stomach. I whimpered at the sight and the new flooding wetness I could feel start to drip down my center.

Ivar gave me a wanton look before he attached his mouth to my cunt, making me whine and wail. Not only because Daddy Ivar was a fucking tongue master and showing my cunt his familiar skills, but also with the fact that Ragnar was holding me up for him, like a lamb to the wolf his son was rightly so.

I shook and twisted in their grasp, my hips jerking at Ivar's face as he stroked my clit and lips with his own. His tongue danced along my folds, his grip on my legs made me squeeze my eyes shut as I started panting out nonsense.

"Fuck, she's so sensitive." Ivar groaned at the sight and feel of my pussy on his mouth and now his fingers, he couldn't seem to help himself once he inserted two fingers, pulling them out slowly only to draw them back up inside me.

"Daddy!" I wailed out for both of them and in turn heard them both whisper my name. Daddy slide his hands from my hips and up my stomach as Ivar ate me out from below, making all kinds of approving and happy noises.

My hips bucked into Ivar's mouth when Daddy mouthed over the back of my shoulder, bringing one up to cup my face so he kiss me and quiet my moans, while he strummed his other up my side, holding and rolling my now cupped breast in his hand.

"I can't!" I exasperated against Daddy's mouth, "Please, h-help me Daddy." I whined as Ivar's slow moving mouth and tongue worked faster, his thumb now circling around my bundle of nerves, pressing down on it.

"What do you need baby?" Daddy breathed against my mouth, licking his tongue over mine as he pinched my nipple, making me squeal. If I thought my legs were shaking before, I was definitely mistaken. "Tell us."

"C-can I cum?" my voice sounded far from my own, it was high and laced with want and desperation as the duo worked me over. "Please Daddies, I n-need to! I can't hold it!"

I yelped as Daddy's teeth scraped against my clit as he devoured me, licking and sucking me to no end. My orgasm coiled and made itself fully aware and known as I could hardly stand. My body jerked in their heavy hands as I came when they both told me I could. That I was such a good girl I deserved it.

The rest of the night was a sex filled blur. Switching positions with a roll of my lips, Ivars hands covering mine as he panted in my ear, nipping at it here and there. The way Daddy's beard tickled the back of my neck as he bit down on my shoulder when he finally got to stretch me out. The catching of breath, the familiar stickiness between my thighs, the teeth marks and the polka dots of claims on my skin starting to rise to the surface.

I wonder if they know just how much they tire me out, I thought as I yawned, letting Ivar clean me up before he tucked me in between the two who did the same. I got the answer to my sudden question when I realized both of them were both sighing in content, snuggled down in their own pillows, both of them holding me tight, falling asleep almost instantly. I guess I wore them out too.

....

I jumped for joy when I checked the calendar in the kitchen while I made myself a snack a few days later. Right in the middle of the month, a red sharpie drawn heart by myself screamed from the page.

Our six month anniversary of being together with my duo made my heart skip a beat. I'd been with Ragnar just under a year when this all started with Ivar.

He and I shared a special day, Ivar knew that and wanted a day of his own as well. But this day, this day was special for all three of us to enjoy. Right in between Ragnars neat handwriting of 'Meeting @ 2pm SHARP' just above it, while a few dates were marked for Ivars physical therapy.

He hadn't exactly indulged that to me and I didn't pry. He'd tell me when he was ready. Daddy had told me once about his sons condition, how hard it was on Ivar as a child. How he thought his bones would be a deterrence to his life but in turn, Daddy was proud of Ivar and his accomplishments. Rods in his legs or not, Daddy was still very proud.

I knew exactly what I wanted for this special day.

"Dancing?" Ivar asked, the tone of his voice made it sound like he'd never heard of it before in his life. Like he hadn't spun me around in the kitchen at any given moment, like he never pulled me into him and swiveled his hips.

I shook my head at myself in the bathroom mirror and then at him before flipping over my wet hair, wrapping it up in a terrycloth towel.

"Uh huh!" I beamed and held up the corners of the other bath towel around my body. I watched Ivar cock his head in the doorway as his eyes traveled over my fresh skin. He bit his lip as I moisturized my face, rubbing the elixir along my neck and collar bone.

"You want to go dancing for our anniversary." He said it so plainly I was almost concerned. Wait, maybe he's never been out dancing before! Surely he had some moves on the dance floor, with the way he could move and work his hips in the bedroom, he just had to.

"Yes," I turned from my foggy reflection and walked up to him as he leaned against the frame. His eyes never left mine as I pressed my hands against his warm chest, the thing material of his t shirt felt like a furnace. But that was Ivar. He always ran hot. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't know." Ivar for some reason seemed...nervous? He worried his bottom lip as Ragnar strode up behind him, startling him with a jump and a scowl.

"What's to know?" I shrugged, giving Ragnar as wink as Ivar cocked one of his eyebrows, "You get dressed up for me," I smirked and fisted his shirt in my hands in such a manner that Ivar grunted as I pulled myself up to him, "And I'll get dressed up for you."

"Or," Ivar gave me a smirk of his own as he covered my hands with his own, licking his lips seductively, "We could stay in and don't bother getting dressed at all."

"Daddy!" He chuckled and shook the towel on my head playfully, he mumbled against my lips that he was only joking, as he kissed me. Of course we would go dancing. If that's what I wanted, that's what I got.

"Don't you want to see me all dolled up?" I pouted and really started to play it up when Ivar started to stutter as an answer. I stuck out my lip and whined, twisting my hips back and forth.

"I know I do!" Ragnar announced with a laugh and let me slide by them both as slinky as possible, sliding my hand across Ivar's stomach and along to Ragnar's as I sauntered down the short way to my bedroom.

"You've never seen baby in a dress, son," Ragnar chuckled behind me as they followed me in, both sitting on the edge of my bed as I dug through my closet. "The first time I saw her in that black dress a year ago," Ragnar huffed out a loud breath of air and groaned, "Fucking breathtaking."

I stopped rummaging and looked at them over my shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious!," Daddy slapped the bed below him to emphasis his point and first attraction to me at that boring business event, "Felt like a punch in the face! I couldn't keep my eyes off her. You think she's beautiful now," Ragnar tilted his head back and laughed, clapping Ivar on the shoulder, "You haven't seen anything yet."

....

I shut them out an hour ago, which wasn't easy. Ivar is like a baby himself when he wanted to be. Stubborn Daddy. I actually had to scold him a few times when I heard my door click open and close that he had to be patient. He just grumbled and stomped down the hall to his own room.

I finished my make up, giving myself a thumbs up that the wings of my eyeliner were both even and sharp. With one last coat of gloss and a few sprays of perfume, I stood tall in my ankle strapped heels and grabbed my clutch off the makeshift vanity.

I cleared my throat once I was at the landing of the steps and they hadn't even noticed me. I blushed hard when they finally saw me, both lovers were dressed so crisp and casually.

They both wore tight black shirts covered with different colored blazers, only Ivar had his sleeves rolled up his thick forearms. They looked so much alike except for their hair, Daddy's was growing out while Ivar had gotten a fresh cut a few days ago, he left it long and tied up in a bun on his head with the sides freshly shaven that felt so fucking good on my palms whenever I cupped his head as he kissed me.

"Damn, baby!" Ivar finally announced after shaking his head taking me in. I giggled and twirled around for them, showing off my curves in the tight snug dress. They both pushed away from the their positions in the living room, standing and striding up to me, complimenting me the entire time they were practically talking over one another in excitement.

Neither one could keep their hands off me as we piled into the car, Daddies up front with me in the middle of the backseat. Daddy called out for seat belts. Every time we rode together, Ivar would groan at being told to buckle up at his age. I didn't mind, but hearing Ivar grumble about it always made me laugh.

The underground club was decently filled, checking out the scenery from the balcony I could tell getting drinks and out onto the dance floor would be an easy feat. We got a few to start while I slammed my third shot and felt the music pulse through my veins.

They joined me on the floor, keeping me close as we danced. At one point Ivar had went to get another drink, leaving me and Daddy to sway to the beat. He nuzzled his face into my neck, speaking clearly into my ear that I looked like a devils angel tonight. How much he loved the dress. How badly he wanted to rip it off me. I laughed and swatted his shoulder before tipping up my face to get a quick kiss.

A slower beat thundered through the hall, one that made my hips roll on their own vice. Grinding myself against Ivar as Ragnar searched out a bathroom. Ivar mouthed over my shoulder, dancing along with me. I could tell he needed a little liquid courage to be dancing in front of other people. He was private and a recluse to some degree. Too many people at once freaked him out, said he felt like a goldfish sometimes.

When the song ended and Ragnar came back, I went on my own to get some water. The floor seemed to gather more and more dancers while we were out there. I had to weave around quite a bit. A tall man with a buzz cut made a space for me to get the last few feet to the bar. I flashed him a smile and asked the tender for a cup of ice water.

A large unfamiliar hand snapped by my head suddenly. I clutched at my heart and turned to the dark haired stranger. He had trouble written all over his face. I instantly regretted going by myself to get something to drink.

"Didya' hear me, darlin'?" The man asked, waiting for the answer as I smiled at the bartender, who was on their way with my cup. "I said you're popular tonight."

I squinted at him in response, he was clearly inebriated. He should've been cut off a few drinks ago honestly.

"You're popular. You're kinda hard to miss in that thing," he gestured to my dress with his sloshing brown liquid, "I saw you with a bearded man and then that young guy over there. You could get in some trouble that way, ya know?"

"Uh, yeah." Was all I could muster up. There's no sense in talking straight to a drunk. I grabbed my clear plastic cup of water off the bar top, taking a much needed drink before turning to go.

But that wasn't in the cards. The man was quick to grab my elbow, standing on shaky legs. I yelped and tried to pull away, to free my arm but drunk strength is nothing to deal with. The music was pulsing loudly I didn't I'd actually made a sound until a break in the beat.

I pulled and pulled myself out of this creeps slimy hold. He wasn't letting up, so I did what I could. I thrusted my cold water in his face. This time he shouted as I broke free and pushed past people on the floor out of my way, my eyes scanning for Ragnar or Ivar.

My heart pounded with adrenaline as I stood in the middle of the floor, the now wet man was lumbering around after me. His drunk eyes wavering all over as I slunk past a slow moving couple.

I spotted Ivars blazer cuffed arm rise and I took off in that direction. I threw myself at him once I got close, clutching at his chest.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby! What took-what's wrong?" Ivars face went from joy to anger in an instant under the flashing lights.

I explained about the man hellbent on coming after me. He cupped my face and kissed me repeatedly, murmuring that everything was ok now. He was going to keep me safe, he was there. He would protect me.

"Hey!" The wet stranger found me and I squealed, hiding behind a very Alpha standing Ivar. "Get back here! Move it, asshole!"

"I don't think so, motherfucker!" Ivar shoved the man back, making him stumble on his already buzzed legs. "Take one more fucking step and you're fucking dead. No one touches my girl."

The drunk squinted at us as I peered around his shoulder.

"She's not just your girl! She'd been dancing with someone else!" The man stumbled toward us, almost losing his balance. "Maybe the pretty baby wants to dance with me too."

"No way!" I shouted and his again behind Daddy Ivars back. Where was Daddy?!

"Aww, come on man. She might be into-"

Ivars hands held me to his back and I had just looked around his arm again and just in time too. As Ivar raised his arm to clock this fool Daddy came out of nowhere and punched the guy square in the jaw. I gasped and held onto Ivars jacket, watching the drunken man rock back before falling on his ass with a thump so hard I felt it on my feet.

I ran over to him and grabbed his hand, enclosing it in my smaller ones. "Daddy! Oh Daddy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Ragnar nodded and pulled his hand free so he shake the feeling back into it. He smiled and tucked a small strand of my hair back, holding my face in his hands. "I'm fine baby. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?!"

"He grabbed my arm!" I wailed and raised my hand to show him, "Then he followed me after I threw water on him and then he chased me through the floorandthenIfoundDaddyandthen-" Ragnar pinched my fast moving lips together as I gripped his arms.

"Ok, just calm down now baby. You sure you're not hurt? You'd tell me right, baby?" Ragnar pulled me into his chest, trying to calm me down and my race horse heart.

I nodded with my mouth still shut. He'd protected me, they both had. They made sure nothing happened to me, that I was safe in their care. I felt a heat rush and I knew I had to have them as soon as possible. We had to get out of here, I needed to feel them, to have them take care of me. I wanted to feel safe again. That sleaze ball had me freaked out.

"Good. You're safe now." Ragnar spat on the man who stumbled to his feet, rubbing his jaw before weaving back through the dense crowd of people. No one seemed to care that a quick fight had broken out, they just kept dancing though gave the three of us odd looks.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I want to go home." I rubbed my hands up and down his heaving chest.

He turned up an eyebrow at my request. "You want to leave? Are you sure-oh!" I shut him up with my hand now coursing its way down his stomach, stopping to hover over his cock before I rubbed my palm over it.

"Please?" I begged, rubbing my thighs together. God I wanted them so badly I could already taste it. They had protected me, kept me safe and I couldn't have wanted them anymore than I did in my peril.

"Ivar! Baby wants to go home." Ragnar quickly announced.

"Already? I thought-" Ivar had come up behind me and my free hand reached behind me and smoothed a hand over his cock too. He twitched against my hand a few times after I gave him a quick squeeze.

The two looked at each other over my head as we headed for the doors. Thankfully the car ride home wasn't terribly long. Ragnar helped the time go by as he climbed in the backseat with me, Ivar clicked his seat belt frantically as he pulled out of the lot.

I grabbed at Daddy with needy hands, shoving my hands underneath the tight cotton to touch his stomach. He grunted when I arched my hips against him.

At some point as we raced through the lights to get home, Daddy had freed my breasts from the dress, kneading them gingerly before lowering his mouth to suck on one.

"Oh Daddy, I was so scared," I whined as he tended over my breasts, holding on to me in the moving car. "S-so scared. But you protected me."

"I'll always protect you, baby. Always." Ragnar kissed up my neck and gave a tender one on my forehead, then pressed them together. He kissed me passionately then moved his mouth back down to my exposed chest.

"Ah! Yes, Daddy!" I wailed that sentence over and over as he kept going, switching his attention to the other nipple, then switched off back and forth, groaning against my skin.

Ivar squealed the brakes once he parked in the driveway, hurrying us out so we could get inside. As soon as the front door closed, clothes went flying. 

Blazers stripped off and kicked aside along with shoes, shirts were tossed over head, my dress was unzipped and flayed down my back. All within a matter of seconds.

....

It didn't take them long to start growling at me as I writhed and wiggled my ass at them once we got into the bedroom. Adrenaline was pistoning through my veins, my heart was pounding so heavily I heard it in my ears.

"Fuck she's beautiful." Ivar exclaimed behind me, humming when I looked at him over my shoulder. "So pretty baby."

"I need you." I sighed in content as I felt both of their hands on me, rubbing my sides, smoothing up my back, grabbing my hair. "I need my Daddies."

"We're right here baby," Ragnar rolled me over, I bit my lip when I saw he was already fisting himself, his pants long gone. "Right here."

I sobbed with delight as Daddy rubbed the head of his cock along my slit before he lined himself up and plunged into me. Daddy gasped as he slipped all the way into me with one fluid thrust.

I clawed at his arms, moaning like a wild banshee as he started a decent pace. I locked my legs up against his bare sides, digging my nails into his pounding thighs.

I could hardly catch my breath as Daddy hung his head against my chest, panting my name and how good I felt. Nor could I when the bed dipped and Ivar was tapping my bottom lip, telling me to open up as his cock found its home in my mouth.

I whined around Ivar, scratching at Daddy's legs as I felt my stomach broil with the need to cum and now. They either didn't hear my muffled cries or they liked it as they both told me in tandem to let go. They could tell I was close already.

As my legs started to tremble around Ragnar, Ivar took his opportunity to inch his way down my throat just a little further. My throat closed instantly, the saliva pooling out of my mouth was met with grunts of desire.

"Good girl baby. Kept you safe, protected. Had to protect o-our baby." Ragnar held onto my hips then, digging his heavy hands to my bones as he hammered into me. I squealed my reply, moaning against Ivar's pulsing thickness.

"Cum for us baby," Ivar whispered, brushing back my hair. I screwed my eyes shut as I rolled my hips up into Daddy, not realizing at that angle I would swallow Ivar down whole. "Fuck! Yes, that's it baby. You're safe now, safe with your Daddies."

I grabbed a hold of Ivars dick, pulling my sloppy mouth away quickly as I shouted and came. My body was still jerking with the aftershocks of such intensity and passion I wasn't even fully aware that Daddy was circling his hips to hit my spot again. My body was so sensitive to everything happening, all I had to do was breathe his name and instantly I was left empty.

Daddy instead had pulled out and shot his cum down my leg, huffing my name. I gasped at the sight of it as it slid down my thigh. I wanted to taste it but couldn't do it as fast as Ivar had rolled me over and on to our sides.

Ivar pumped his fingers inside my pussy for a few seconds, stretching me just a little as he scissored them before sheathing himself inside me this way.

"Oh baby." Ivar panted in my ear, his sweaty forehead pressing into the back of my neck, "How are you always this tight? Every fucking time! I love fucking you." Ivar let a small laugh that ended up turning into a moan.

I slid my hand in his slicked back hair, grinding myself back on him as he fucked me into the bed. I answered his noises and sounds with some of my own, gripping the sheets with one hand and embracing his leg with the other.

Ivar grew tired of that position rather quickly, he pulled out and hoisted me up to my hands and knees and was inside me once again instantly. How he managed to have all this stamina and agility was well beyond me at this point. He could move me however he wanted, to his liking with ease.

I fucking loved that.

As Ivar pounded in and out of me with harsh stabs of his cock Daddy and maneuvered his way in front of me. He held my hair back, titling my pleasurable face up just so he could watch me get fucked.

"You look so fucking beautiful, all fucked out. Why don't you open that pretty little mouth of yours." I whined as I did like Daddy had asked, Ivar had made my back arch sharply as I craned my neck to receive whatever Ragnar was going to give me.

He slid two fingers in my mouth, rubbing them over my tongue before sticking just his thumb on, telling me suck. I wanted to hold his wrist as I sucked his thumb but I knew for damn sure I'd fall flat on my face. My arms were aching by now, Ivar had gone to smacking my ass after almost every deep thrust, my teeth scraping against Daddy's finger.

"Gonna fill you up baby, cum with me. Cum with Daddy." Ivar leaned his head down and bit my shoulder, leaving a fresh mark on my skin as he sucked on it. I squeezed my walls around him, my pussy fluttering against him. His cock twitched instantly.

"Look at me." Daddy instructed, still holding my head up. I opened my mouth around his finger in a silent cry as I felt a new flood of wetness escape me. All I could do was pant and squeak out tiny noises.

Ivar came with a loud grunt of my name, still fucking into me as his cum seeped down my leg. He pulled himself out slowly with a hiss, my walls still gripping around him.

Daddies gathered me up between them, tucking me in. They kissed over my cheeks, calming me down, along with themselves. Ivar had decided to use me as a pillow, laying head on my stomach as I stroked my fingers through his now free hair. He wiggled down against me, fully satisfied with his performance and position.

Ragnar laid on his side, facing me as he twirled a strand of my hair absently. "I hope you enjoyed our anniversary. Other than that dick at the bar, of course."

I smiled at him, recognizing the familiar sated face I too was wearing. "I did. You two protected me, kept me out of harm. Thank you Daddies."

"Of course." Ivar mumbled against my sheet covered stomach, titling his head back to look at us, "What kind of men would we be? I love you baby, no-we love you. No one will ever hurt you. Not as long as we're around, ok? You don't need to worry."

"I know," I admitted, biting at my lips, "You're the best Daddies ever. I love you too, both of you." Ivar kissed my stomach and laid back down. I snuggled down against Daddy's side. He combed through my hair like I was doing to Ivar.

They both expressed the same as we all drifted off to sleep. I started falling into my slumber with thoughts of them and their protectiveness. How they had saved me, came to my rescue. They were there for me in my time of desperation, both at the club and in bed. I loved them entirely, completely. They were mine and I was theirs.

The last thing I remembered before fading into blackness was the little snuggle Ivar gave my waist and the small kiss to my forehead by Daddy.

They really were the best Daddies.


End file.
